Resistance
by vierblith
Summary: YukimuraSanada. Ficlet. Resistance is futile.


Title: **Resistance**  
Pairing: Yukimura/Sanada  
Word count:600  
Prompt: _Resistance is futile._  
Disclaimer: Yukimura pawns all, but Yukimura pawns Sanada the most. serious nod

**A/N: **This is for Eriea. This is geek talk to the infinite power… and this is slight angst because someone actually gave me an angsty prompt. Let's just assume that after the physics-defying tennis, Sanada is a science major or maybe taking his pre-med

**oOo**

Nishida-sensei, the Earth Science teacher, says that the most explosive volcanic eruptions are of the phreatoplinian type. The magma touches water on its way, sizzles violently and sends solids and lava out to destroy whatever it touches. But, as Nishida-sensei points out, the fierce forces of such volcanic activities do not rely mainly on the reaction between water and magma.

Fierce volcanic eruptions are often due to the magma's high viscosity, which results from the presence of too much silica. As the magma climbs up the volcanic duct, the pressure builds up due to the magma's resistance to flow. Soon, there is just too much pressure for the volcano to hold. The volcano explodes, shattering itself and anything that gets close.

According to Toyama-sensei, the human system fights foreign bodies through something called immune response. Herein, the soldier cells – the antibodies – fight the invaders – the antigens – after developing some form of resistance. The soldier cells recognize the enemies. The soldier cells kill ferociously.

But Toyama-sensei asks… what if, in the case of a pregnant mother, the fetus has the antigen to which the mother has developed resistance? Sanada raises his hand. He answers perfunctorily: the fetus eventually dies.

In genetics, Yamada-sensei discusses the two types of antibiotic resistance. There are two: natural and artificial. Natural resistance is something that results from either adaptation to a certain antibiotic agent or, perhaps, from a streak of luck so that the bacteria is graced with mutant genes that give it resistance. Yamada-sensei happily notes that natural resistance is usually easy to terminate; one can always add a more potent antibiotic agent, one that the bacteria cannot easily adapt to.

Artificial resistance often occurs after genetic modification. Scientists add a foreign resistance gene to bacteria to make them less susceptible to antibiotics. Sanada asks what happens if the tweaked bacteria is left in the wild. Ahh… Yamada-sensei answers. Sometimes, the gene spreads and organisms that you don't want to be resistant become even more dangerous than they already are.

The physics teacher, Honda-sensei, begins with a new lesson on electric resistance. He says that it is the quantified degree to which an object can oppose the flow of electricity. It is affected by neither the current nor the voltage of electricity. Resistance is a limiting constant.

**oOo**

"How was school?"

Sanada picks up his tennis racket and answers, "Fine."

Yukimura offers a friendly smile. He uncaps his water bottle and takes a sip, watching Sanada from the corner of his eyes. "Is something bothering you, Genichirou?"

"Nothing," Sanada responds. "Let's have a good match."

As per usual, Yukimura defeats Sanada. 6-4. Sanada asks silently why Yukimura even bothers to play with him when they both know who has the upper hand.

"That was a good game," Yukimura says as he settles down on a bench. "But you have a lack of your usual… resistance." Yukimura shades his eyes from the sun and tilts his head to see Sanada. "Is something bothering you or do you lack practice?"

Sanada doesn't give a reply.

"I trust you'll be here same time tomorrow?"

Sanada watches as Yukimura packs his things and he wonders if he could, perhaps, decline the invitation.

"I'll only be here for a couple of weeks."

Sanada sighs inwardly. His rejection of Yukimura's frequent invitations could only last so long. If his own resistance could be beneficial or destructive, he can never be too sure. But he is aware that every time he refuses, a part of him feels guilty, a part of him wonders whether he dwells too much time on thinking of himself or how Yukimura feels or how would things go if he stopped desisting or if things would fall apart if he continues.

Sanada takes one measuring look at Yukimura. And then he knows that Yukimura's mere presence is pushing his resistance to the limits. He nods. "Yes. I'll see you tomorrow."

**-End-**


End file.
